


why did you leave, bokuto-san?

by iceywaterr



Series: In Death and Funerals [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Death, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, i didnt cry good for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceywaterr/pseuds/iceywaterr
Summary: just a poem ig(first work in hq uh-)sort of songfic?? theres two lines of a song so uhtheres 1 curse in the song so im marking it as teen(WORKING TITLE IM REALLY UNCREATIVE :D)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: In Death and Funerals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020777
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	why did you leave, bokuto-san?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for clicking lol  
> this poem probably sucks but
> 
> I FINALLY UPDATED MY SERIES PLS

you were the light of my life

my star

my world

protagonists- we were supposed to be

"your tosses are the best akaashi!"

why?

why did the star have to go out? 

why did it blow a fuse?

why couldn't you have stayed?

_you said forever now i drive alone past your street_

i miss the smiles on your face

the cheery voice and vigor as you told me about your day

the voice of glee and a light ive always seen.

but now that light is gone, taken away by the wind

and i try to hold onto it, even if its dimmed.

_  
Red lights  
Stop signs  
I still see your face  
In the white cars  
Front yards  
Can't drive past the places  
We used to  
Go to  
'Cause I still fucking love you, babe_

why did you leave, bokuto-san?

**Author's Note:**

> YES I REALIZE DRIVERS LICENSE IS A BREAKUP SONG
> 
> please comment i need validation
> 
> [drivers license by olivia rodrigo](https://youtu.be/ZmDBbnmKpqQ)
> 
> [tumblr](https://iceywaterr.tumblr.com/)


End file.
